The prior art reveals a number of tools for terminating cables at a connector. One drawback of these prior art tools is that they allow the tool to be actuated before the connector is completely inserted into the device, and such that a substandard termination is arrived at. Additionally, no feedback is provided to the user to indicate that the connector is completely inserted into the tool.